


14 de Fevereiro

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O dia dos namorados costumava ser um dia um tanto melancólico para Eriol, afinal não era apenas dia dos namorados, era o aniversário da bruxa das dimensões.





	14 de Fevereiro

O dia dos namorados costumava ser um dia um tanto melancólico para Eriol, afinal não era apenas dia dos namorados, era o aniversário da bruxa das dimensões.

Ele não era Clow realmente, mas haviam algumas memórias tão vividas que faziam com que ele quase sentisse como se fosse, principalmente as que envolviam ela.

Ele se lembrava de acordar bem cedo ao lado dela, e sair da cama nas pontas dos pés rumo a cozinha para fazer bolo de chocolate e mais coisas que Yuuko gostava. De acorda-la quando tudo estava pronto e ouvi-la resmungando que ele era um bastardo sem consideração por acordar pessoas com ressaca tão cedo. Mas sorrindo ao ver a bandeja cheia de coisas que ele tinha preparado para ela.

Ele se lembra de mais tarde sentir o gosto do chocolate nos lábios dela.

Eriol pensa em ir visitá-la nesses dias, ele está na Inglaterra mas não seria particularmente dificil ir vê-la. Seria fácil mas não certo. Ela sorriria e implicaria com ele, mas dentro ela se sentiria triste, e Clow já tinha feito ela sentir isso vezes demais enquanto em vida.

Kaho interrompe esses pensamentos lhe entregando um embrulho e lhe dizendo :

"Feliz dia dos namorados !"

Ele abre o embrulho encontra um caixa com chocolate caseiro com formas de sol, lua e estrelas.

"Eu sei que aqui na Inglaterra não é o costume dar chocolates, mas eu achei que seria divertido" Kaho continuou.

Eriol sorri, agradece e trás o chocolate até sua boca. Era bem improvável que houvesse um dia dos namorados em que ele não pensasse em Yuuko, mas estava na hora de fazer novas memórias.


End file.
